


Feeling only fear (without any hope)

by zeroyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroyeol/pseuds/zeroyeol
Summary: "I want to embrace you and never let you go"





	Feeling only fear (without any hope)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush after what happened to Jonghyun. It's pretty sad and I think this is my way to cope or something.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes.

It’s scary. Life without Chanyeol is scary. 

 

Kyungsoo misses him so much. He wakes up and reaches for him every morning. Every morning, the cold sheets remind him that Chanyeol is not there. 

 

Habits are hard to die and Kyungsoo finds himself struggling. He just can’t bring himself to move on. 

 

He misses him in the little things. The way he used to smile to him, soft and loving. The sound of his voice when he laughed. All the dumb things he did when he was happy. Chanyeol was pliant and adorable and melted under his gaze everytime like it was the first. 

 

Kyungsoo can’t move on. He loves him. He loves Chanyeol more than anything. 

 

Every morning, he’ll reach for him and every morning the cold sheets will remind him that Chanyeol is not there. He’ll never be there again. 

 

He’ll never see him again. 

 

Chanyeol is gone. He’s gone and the world is frightening without him.


End file.
